The invention relates to a pressing device for a press, in particular for a rotary press, wherein the pressing device is designed to work together with at least one press punch of the press during operation of the press so that the at least one press punch presses material located in a receiver, wherein the pressing device comprises a force measuring device for measuring the force exerted by the at least one press punch on the pressing device.
The invention also relates to a rotary press with a rotor rotatable around a vertical axis, wherein the rotor has an upper and a lower punch guide for upper and lower press punches and a die plate between the punch guides, wherein the press punches work together with receivers of the die plate, furthermore with at least one filling and dosing station as well as with at least one upper pressing device and at least one lower pressing device, which work together with the upper press punches and with the lower press punches during operation.
Such a rotary press is known for example from DE 10 2007 057 791 B4. It comprises upper and lower pressing devices, wherein respectively an upper pressing device and a lower pressing device together form a pressing station. Several pressing stations are provided, for example a pre-pressing station and main pressing station. In the case of a known rotary press, each pressing device comprises a pressing roller, which works together with the punch heads. It is known to assign force measuring devices to the pressing devices. Based on a force measurement performed during a pressing process, conclusions can be made regarding the quality of the produced tablets. The force measuring devices are thereby arranged within the pressing devices and are not accessible from the outside when the press is operating.
It can be required to remove the force measuring devices for example for maintenance or repair. It can also be required to replace an existing force measuring device with another force measuring device, for example when the pressing force area to be captured by the force measuring device changes greatly. This is the case for example when switching between an operating state in which single-layered tablets are pressed to an operating state in which multi-layered tablets are pressed. Considerable pressing force differences also exist between the pre-pressing station and the main pressing station. If, for example, a pressing station previously used as main pressing station is used in an operating mode other than pre-pressing station or vice versa, it may also be necessary to replace the force measuring device. In the case of pressing devices or respectively rotary presses according to the state of the art, this requires a complex disassembly at least of the pressing roller of the respective pressing device or even a comprehensive disassembly of the entire pressing device. Due to the heavy weight of the involved components, especially the pressing roller, this involves much effort for the respective operator. Moreover, this procedure also takes a considerable amount of time.
Based on the explained state of the art, the object of the invention is to enable maintenance, repair or replacement of a force measuring device of a pressing device in a simple and cost-saving manner.